1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luminescent night lights, and more particularly to solar powered flat, electroluminescent sheet light night lights.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Night lights have existed for many years. Typically, night lights are plugged into an outlet in the wall. They can be turned on via switch or triggered by a sensor detecting a lack of light. The present invention uses a solar powered flat lamp night light.
The following is representative of prior art involving flat light sources:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,410 deals with a light emitting panel and display assembly including such panel whereby even illumination is provided over the entire display assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,281 was concerned with overcoming the problems of high over-voltage to initiate discharge and the time taken to initiate discharge (the strike time) requirements for illuminating flat light sources. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,276 was concerned with producing uniform illuminance over a planar area such as a liquid crystal display where the light sources are at the ends. U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,865 relates to an electroluminescent lamp of a three electrode structure which can be effectively used for example, as a back light for a liquid crystal display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,386 was concerned with improving the illumination of the working surface of a digitizer tablet, by a light source which included an optical structure located over the grid of the position determining structure of the digitizer to provide a surface-lit table, or beneath the grid to provide a back-lit table. This prior art sought to eliminate undesirable lighting effects on the working surface such as patterns, lines or spots emanating from the structure itself caused by the fabrication or manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,382 dealt with improving the lead attachment for electroluminescent lamps so that the leads are mechanically more stable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,294,368 and 5,309,071 issued to Karem et al regarded methods for making electroluminescent phosphors with which electroluminescent lamps are comprised.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,141 concerned an inverter for powering an electroluminescent lamp with a direct current supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,190 related to placing electroluminescent strips on standard windshield wiper arms to improve visibility of the vehicle thereby providing safety.
In summary, the above cited flat light prior art concerned devices or methods for; improving illuminance over planar areas such as digitizer tablets and liquid crystal displays, improving the lead attachment for electroluminescent lamps, making electroluminescent phosphors with which electroluminescent lamps are comprised, creating an inverter for powering electroluminescent lamps with a direct current power supply, and applying electroluminescent strips to standard windshield wipers. In contrast, with the present invention, a solar powered flat, sheet light source is used for a night light.
Notwithstanding the prior art in this field, it is believed that the present invention which teaches the use of a solar powered flat lamp night light is neither taught nor rendered obvious.